


Acceptance.

by DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry (KissMyAssButt67)



Series: The Boy With Hell's Fire In His Eyes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Dean, M/M, dark!Sam, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/DevilsDontFlyButJustYouWatchMeTry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance.

It was years later that Dean noticed. It wasn’t anything Sam said, or anything he did, it was what he didn’t do. It was when Dean was having a bad day, a very bad day. It had been months since he and Sam were officially known as a ‘thing’. Nobody dared question it, at the time he thought it was out of respect. Now he knew it was out fear. Some guy, a large buff man that probably could’ve ripped Sam apart (and that was saying something), had been giving him appreciative looks and Dean had seen red.

 It was when he went outside to calm down and the man had followed, Dean had drank his beer in silence, hoping the guy would get the message that he should leave, while the guy smoked his cigarette. “So that cutie of yours, you two into sharing?” and it wasn’t even rude, out of line but not by much, a lot of guys like them were into that sort of thing, but Dean had just seen _red._ He turned and punched the guy in the jaw, “What the fuck?!” the man yelled but Dean was already swinging again, a red mist blurring his vision because no, that was his Sammy.

Sam had walked out, deciding that Dean was taking too long when he saw that Dean, beautiful Dean, had attacked the man, and without prompt! Sam was quite proud.

Dean didn’t stop hitting and hitting until he heard cracks and saw blood. He suddenly stopped and starred up at Sam, “Sammy?” he whispered. “It’s okay Dean, come on, its okay” Sam spoke to Dean as if he were a scared animal that would run away at any point. Dean stood up and staggered towards his brother.

Sam, now at his full height and therefore larger than his brother, gripped his blonde hair and twisted his head. “Such a good boy” he growled and Dean heard it, the evil, the taint but it was too late. Dean was in too deep, had been since the night he had pulled Sam out of the fire, so he just nuzzled into the touch. “It’s okay Dean, they’re all evil” Sam whispered to Dean, and Dean wanted to argue. There were some innocents in the world, they’re had to be. “Look at him, he wanted to hurt me didn’t he Dean?” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear and Dean nodded. “They all do Dean,” Sam whispered, his voice caressing Dean’s tortured soul and Dean’s eyes widened, more from anger than from anything else. “If they don’t want to hurt me, they want to take me from you Dean.” Sam whispered, tapping against the one red button Dean really had. He was invincible…until you took Sammy. “They want to steal me from you Dean,” Sam trailed kisses down his neck, and Dean shook his head. Sam felt rage spark up until Dean began to speak, “I won’t let them Sam.” He growled and Sam smirked, that was his Dean. “I know you won’t baby, but they all deserve it. It isn’t our fault, it’s theirs” Sam purred into Dean’s skin and finally, Dean understood. He understood why Sam was the way he was. He was the way he had to be, and that was okay. They were okay.

Sam took his hand and Dean squeezed. “It’s okay Sam, I’ll keep you safe.” Dean promised, kissing his brother. Dean kissed attentive, sweet, kind. Sam kissed rough, demanding and possessive and that was okay too because there was a reason Dean was the only one Sam could ever love: he was the only one who could ever really love Sam in return.


End file.
